


Of Librarians and Love

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Preppy!Percy, punk!annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I just came here because I like you, Annabeth," he said innocently, widening his sea-green eyes, arching a dark, perfectly formed eyebrow. // Plotless drabble-thing featuring Punk!Annabeth and Preppy!Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Librarians and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAGuestAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGuestAnymore/gifts).



> This was a little snippet of a story that I wrote that just didn't seem to fit in... So I posted it separately as a drabble :)

Annabeth glared pointedly at her laptop, not looking up as she felt someone drop into the seat next to her and saw a flash of black hair out of the corner of her eye.

She kept typing, trying to ignore the way he kept jabbing her in the ribs and tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, until she just couldn't take it anymore.

She sighed and turned, closing her MacBook with a loud snap that caused the librarian to wince. "What exactly do you want this time, Jackson?"

He smiled at her, that sort of smug, attitude-filled smirk that only she could get him to bring out of his otherwise poster-boy-for-preppy exterior.

Annabeth felt her hard resolve instantly weaken, and her chest filled with warmth at the sight. He had that effect on her for some reason. His hair was wet, like he had just arrived from swim practice. Ah, swim practice…

Then she shook her head a little to clear it, remembering that she couldn't think thoughts like that. He was just another guy in her class. That's it.

"You lose the ability to speak, Jackson?"

"Maybe I just came here because I like you, Annabeth," he said innocently, widening his sea-green eyes, arching a dark, perfectly formed eyebrow.

Annabeth scoffed. "You've known me for, what, two weeks? Because we're in the same English class? Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

Percy grinned. "It's never too early for love."

Annabeth groaned, covering her face so he couldn't see her smile. "Get the hell out of here, Seaweed Brain, so I don't have to beat the crap out of you for making me turn in my essay late."

Percy looked at her in mock hurt, putting his hand over his chest, as if Annabeth had wounded him. "Why, Annie—"

"That's it!" Annabeth shouted, standing up and pointing to the door of the library. (The librarian winced again, but was apparently too scared of her to say anything.) "Out!"

He put his hands up in surrender, backing away, but he was still grinning. "I'll catch you later, Chase!"

"I'm godddamned sure you will," Annabeth growled. "Now get out!"

He laughed, looking back one last time before walking out the door, hands still up.

As soon as he was gone, the librarian shot her a scandalized look, and Annabeth stuck out her pierced tongue in response, causing the librarian to widen her eyes and scurry back into her cramped little filing room.

And when Annabeth was positive hat she was the only one left in the room, she sank into her seat again, pushed her head back, and slowly began to smile.

The boy with the ocean eyes wasn't her type, but maybe, someday, they could make it work.


End file.
